


Sneak

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane), littlenerdyguywithwings (sarisel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisel/pseuds/littlenerdyguywithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never sneak up on a Man of Letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak

His bedroom door creaks open. Dean tenses, instantly awake. Already on his back, he eases the arm sprawled to his side beneath his pillow by increments until his fingers close around smooth metal. He peers from beneath lowered lashes, but the angle of his head and the room's darkness hide everything. His breathing—purposely kept deep and even, bordering on a snore—nearly covers the intruder's footfall toward to bed. Wearing socks, by the sound of it, and carefully placing one foot in front of the other. No, bare feet. Dean can tell by the way each step sticks ever so slightly to the tile.

_Sweaty soles_ , Dean thinks. _Nervous._

Dean fights a grin.   
  
The mattress shifts. The intruder leans over him, hesitating for what seems like forever before straddling his hips. Dean snorts, a sleeper disturbed, and wrinkles his brow. It's that or laugh out right. Slow as a glacier, the intruder bends closer.   
  
With a roll, Dean pins the man beneath him and handcuffs his wrist to the bedpost. The intruder thrashes, trying to throw Dean off, but Dean has him now—and damn but Cas is ticklish.   
  
"I give! I give! I give— _stopstopstoppleasestop_ —I give!"   
  
Dean's fingers fly over Castiel's bare ribs, teasing over the skin, making Cas arch and flail and dance. "Say it!"   
  
"Dean Winchester has the biggest cock I've ever seen!"   
  
"And?"   
  
"I can't get enough! I want to get down on my knees and please, Dean, please stop!"   
  
Sam's fist thunders against the wall above their heads, his voice nearly as loud a second later. "Just give him a fucking blowjob and let me get back to sleep!"   
  
"Please!" Charlie echoes from down the hall.   
  
Dean presses his face into Castiel's neck, lips clamped together. Cas gasps beneath him, still fighting for air.   
  
"Hate you... just... a little... bit."   
  
"Not what your dick says."   
  
Cas bucks his hips, but can't dislodge him. "Just pull down your shorts."   
  
Dean grins. "You lost. I get to leave the cuffs on."   
  
"Yes, sir," Cas answers, and sighs heavily, but he sucks at Dean's bottom lip a heartbeat later, and then rocks his hips for entirely different reasons.   
  
Dean could almost get used to this.


End file.
